the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gryfons
Gryfons are mythical creatures with the head/front-body of an eagle and the back legs of a lion (see this page or this page for more on the different types and mythology of griffins). About Gryfons In The Summer King Chronicles' ''series, gryfons inhabit most of the world, with the Silver Isles and the Winderost being the largest roosts. Description They have slender, feline bodies but also have avian features such as a bird-like head, talons and feathered wings. Their hindquarters are shaped like lion paws, and unlike other gryfons of mythology, they have feathered tails rather than a lion's tail. Depending on the pride, gryfons can have many different colors: the dragon-blooded Aesir have brighter colors such as redSverin, Per and Kajar all have red feathers. They are collectively called '''The Red Kings because of this., goldKjorn, orangeVald or greenHallr, while the Vanir have more muted/cold colors such as grayRashard, whiteRagna, brownToskil and blackStigr. The Dawn Spire Aesir have similar colors to the Vanir, but warmer such as tawny redOrn or ruddyBrynja, Valdis, Mar. Prey and Hunting Hunting The hunting is mostly up to the females in a pride, while the males are usually warriors and guard or participate in wars. During winter, with the advanced pregnancy stage of the females, males take over most of the hunting duties. Aesir and Lakelander Hunting Habits Vanir and Vanhar Hunting Habits The Vanir and Vanhar do not hunt land animals unless they are asked by the wolves (in the Silver Isles) or the lions (in the Winderost). They instead hunt fish, as it is a taboo to hunt a Named creature. Daily Life The Mating Flights In the summer, gryfons chose their mate during a ritual flight, and are all mated for life (unless they take another mate after the death of their first one). Gryfon Aging Cycle Kits Fledges Adults Most gryfons live to 50-60 years old and become adults around ten years of age. In the Silver Isles during Sverin's rule, for an adult male gryfon to be accepted into the pride, they must compete in an initiation hunt while in the Winderost, the hunt is more to accept rogues who wish to join the pride. Adults are able to mate and have kits, go on hunting patrols and fight. Gryfon Prides Vanir Inhabiting The Silver Isles. They are short, wiry and similar to the Vanhar is both size and religious ideas. However, while the Vanhar will always look for peace, the Vanir will fight if they must. Aesir Divided into two prides: the Aesir (Dragon-Blood) who have Kajar's curse, and the Aesir (Dawn Spire) who don't. Both of them once inhabited the Winderost, until the former pride fled due to the nightmare. They conquered the Silver Isles and most resided there for ten years. Lakelanders Living in the Ostral Shores in the Winderost. Vanhar Rogues and Exiles List of Gryfons See here Gallery Vanir.png|Vanir (by QueenClam) Vanir silhouette.jpg|Vanir (by Jess E. Owen) Aesir.png|Aesir (by QueenClam) Aesir silhouette2.jpg|Dragon Blessed Aesir (by Jess E. Owen) Aesir silhouette.jpg|Dawn Spire Aesir (by Jess E. Owen) Lakelander.png|Lakelander (by QueenClam) Lakelander silhouette.jpg|Lakelander (by Jess E. Owen) Vanhar.png|Vanhar (by QueenClam) Vanhar silhouette.jpg|Vanhar (by Jess E. Owen) Rogue silhouette.jpg|Rogue (by Jess E. Owen) Citations References Notes Category:Species